In recent years, as one of the communication interfaces used to connect a host (personal computer or the like) and a peripheral device (including a video processing apparatus such as a digital video camera or the like), USB 2.0 (see Universal Serial Bus Specification Revision 2.0, Apr. 27, 2000) is known.
Also, in recent years, as one of the visual and audio object encoding methods, an encoding method called MPEG-4 has received a lot of attention (e.g., see ISO/IEC 14496-1:1999, Information technology—Coding of audio-visual objects—Part 1: Systems, ISO/IEC 14496-2:1999, Information technology—Coding of audio-visual objects—Part 2: Visual and ISO/IEC 14496-3:1999, Information technology—Coding of audio-visual objects—Part 3: Audio).
However, there is no conventional video processing apparatus (especially, a digital video camera) which can transmit one or a plurality of elementary streams complying with MPEG-4 (ISO/IEC 14496-1:1999) to another apparatus (host or the like) using an Isochronous Transfer or a Bulk Transfer specified by USB 2.0. Furthermore, there is no conventional video processing apparatus which can receive one or a plurality of elementary streams complying with MPEG-4 (ISO/IEC 14496-1:1999) from another apparatus (host or the like) using an Isochronous Transfer or a Bulk Transfer specified by USB 2.0.